


Ask Me Nicely

by notoriously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriously/pseuds/notoriously
Summary: Remus Lupin has a request for his girlfriend. Nymphadora Tonks is more than happy to oblige. Both get a little more than they bargained for in the best way possible.





	Ask Me Nicely

Tonks thought it might just have been the hottest thing her boyfriend had ever said.

It was post-coital, as a lot of their conversations were. Tonks had come back from the bathroom and slunk back into bed next to a beckoning Remus, whose hair was floppy and mussed and expression was completely content. Tonks snuggled up beside Remus, resting her head on his chest with a sigh, letting her hand run absent-mindedly over his chest.

‘That was good for you?’ he asked, quietly, reaching up to brush some of Tonks’ hair out of her face. She blinked, glancing up at him.

‘Which part? The part where I came three times or the part where you let me ride you like a bucking bronco?’ Tonks gave a smirk, and Remus laughed small as his head lulled back.

‘Either of the above, really.’ There was a slightly proud smirk on his face, and Tonks poked him in the side when she sighted it.

‘Sometimes I forget you’re a Gryffindor, then you do the whole arrogant git routine and I remember,’ she smirked. Remus nodded small.

‘ _Go, go, Gryffindor,’_ Remus crowed, and Tonks rolled her eyes before clearing her throat.

‘ _Hufflepuff, we’re so tough, we’re the house who’s got the stuff!’_ Tonks called back, and Remus gave a little laugh.

‘Very cute,’ he replied.

‘ _Cute?_ Rude,’ Tonks replied with a grin, and Remus leant down to kiss the grin right off of Tonks’ face. She pulled back eventually, keeping her head tilted up towards Remus. ‘Was it good for _you?_ ’ she asked, and though Remus nodded, Tonks couldn’t help but notice the slight hesitation and she raised an eyebrow.

‘… What?’ he asked.

‘You hesitated,’ she replied.

‘I didn’t.’

‘You did! What’s up?’

‘Nothing, Dora!’

‘That’s not _true._ ’

‘It is.’

‘It’s not!’ she insisted, and she turned over to prop her head up on her hand. ‘You can talk to me.’ Remus sighed, turning onto his side to face Tonks.

‘I…’ he sighed, and Tonks started to look really nervous.

‘Oh, god, you’re not breaking up with me, are you?’ she asked.

‘No! No, of course not, Dora…’ he insisted, reaching out to cup her jaw. ‘No, it’s not even that I didn’t like anything. It’s that… it’s that I _really_ liked when you…’ Remus sighed, and Tonks paused. She thought about everything they’d done, how it had started as cuddling after a nap and quickly turned into Remus going down on her, which was one of her _favourite_ things for it to all turn into. She’s come, and had decided it would be best to return the favour, so down she went. She had to say, it was a _spectacular_ blowjob with the works, stroking, grabbing, pressing, even –

‘Oh, you mean…’ Tonks smirked, pressing a hand against Remus’ chest, ‘I found what I was after when I was down there, huh?’ Remus, despite flushing a brilliant red, couldn’t help but smirk.

‘I think you did… you have, uh… deft fingers,’ he murmured, and Tonks grinned.

‘I’ve had several girlfriends, I’ve had practise,’ she responded, and Remus laughed with her.

‘It’s just…’ Remus swallowed, his throat suddenly dry again, ‘I… I want to ask you something. And I don’t… I’m just going to ask, and I only want it from _you,_ okay, not anyone else, and –‘

‘Out with it, babe, come on,’ Tonks urged.

‘I want you to fuck me.’

_Oh._

Tonks froze next to Remus, even though she knew he’d worry that she had. She took in what he’d said, and just as she saw him starting to back away, she reached out to grasp his face in her hand, leaning in to press her lips hard against his. He relaxed almost immediately into the kiss, and they stayed there for a moment before Tonks pulled back, resting her head against Remus’ forehead.

‘… That is _stupid_ hot, Remus, why didn’t you think you could tell me?’ she asked. Remus squirmed slightly, trying to push down everything in him which told him that open communication with a partner would only lead to trouble. _Dora’s different,_ he told himself.

‘I just… I didn’t want you to think that I was asking you to… you know. Use your powers to…’ Remus trailed off, and it took Tonks a second of staring before she realised.

‘Oh, you mean, like… grow a dick?’ Tonks asked.

‘Yes, I’m not asking _that_ of you,’ Remus clarified, and Tonks nodded.

‘I know that, Remus,’ she remarked, smiling small.

‘Yes, that’s true… I also know that we recently talked about Sirius…’ Remus began, and Tonks nodded small.

‘I know you’re not trying to get me to replace him, Remus. Just like you’re not going to be replacing any of my girlfriends when we get around to your, uh…’ she walked her fingers from his bellybutton to his chest, ‘ _little request._ ’ Remus swallowed hard but smiled this time, and Tonks went to rest again Remus again. ‘But it’s going to have to wait, ‘cause after that shag, I need _another_ nap.’ She closed her eyes and gave a content sigh as Remus wrapped an arm around her, shutting his eyes too as they let slumber claim them once more.

Tonks was not going to let this opportunity pass her by, and she didn’t have to wait long to enact her plan. She and Remus were very much in their honeymoon period still, which meant they were shamelessly shagging like rabbits. So it was not a surprise when they apparated into Tonks’ flat, right outside her bedroom door, and clambered their way in as they stripped one another down.

‘Do you still want me to fuck you?’ Tonks asked, ripping Remus’ belt back to undo it and slide it swiftly from around his waist.

‘ _God,_ yes,’ Remus managed to whisper before leaning in and finding the sensitive spot on Tonks’ neck, sucking against it in a way he knew full well would leave a mark. Tonks craned her head with a moan as she worked on getting Remus’ pants off, pushing him back towards the bed. With one final shove, he fell backwards, in only his underwear and socks as he looked up at Tonks. She slipped her own pants and underwear off, and something told Remus to stay perfectly still, just watching her as she slunk over to a chest of drawers, leaning down very purposefully with her bum facing towards Remus. She went to her bottom drawer and pulled out something Remus could immediately recognise as a harness, slipping to over her legs and tightening it so quickly that it sug gently into the soft flesh of her hips. With another manoeuvre, she took a smooth, pink dildo from the same drawer of wonders and, with a small squat, positioned it between her legs and fastened it into the harness. The final thing that came out of the drawer was a small bottle of lube, which she held as she turned around, her new pink erection just as unsubtle as Tonks herself.

‘What d’you think?’ she asked, twisting on the spot to show off the strap-on from all angles. She could swear she saw the tent in Remus’ underwear twitch, but he would never admit it. She walked over to him, the strap-on bobbing gently almost as if it were real. Remus almost whimpered as she approached him, he was so aroused, and Tonks didn’t miss the tiny patch of wetness at the head of his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Tonks went down into a deeper squat at the edge of the bed, leaning forward to mouth Remus’ covered cock without making moves to uncover it. Remus groaned but stayed still, allowing Tonks to continue. ‘Looks like _he_ likes it.’

‘I – I do too, a – a lot,’ Remus managed to choke out. Tonks leaned forward, placing both of her hands on Remus’ chest as she grinned.

‘Good. And, hey,’ she reached down between her legs, and with a twist and a click a gentle buzzing sound could be heard. Tonks gave a little moan, wriggling slightly on the spot to adjust the vibrator back into a better position against her. She spoke again, her voice slightly less even. ‘I think I will too. Turn over for me,’ she said, nudging Remus with her knee. He obliged, turning over and almost presenting himself to Tonks without taking his underwear off. Tonks was glad for that fact, giving Remus a sneaky smack on the bum before pulling down his underwear. His erection sprung forth frim underneath the stretch fabric, almost smacking him in the belly before settling. He was on his hands and knees, and as Tonks uncapped the lube and poured a liberal amount on her fingers, Remus took in a deep breath.

‘I got you,’ Tonks whispered earnestly, taking her fingers and first sliding them against Remus’ taint, pressing gently and watching the muscles in his thighs tense as she slid upwards before finally sliding her fingers inside of him, applying the lube and quite literally, getting a feel for Remus before going back to the bottle. She almost went to open it again before pausing, taking the bottle and walking to the opposite side of the bed, tossing it towards Remus. She put on her dominant stance once more, though it was not all together convincing – she looked just as eager as Remus did, and he looked impossible aroused. ‘It’s not going to lube itself – wait, that sounded cooler in my head, I –‘ Tonks lifted her hands to  cover her face, and Remus scrambled over to her, kneeling up to pull her hands away.

‘No, _no,_ Dora, please…’ he paused, leaning in to kiss her jaw, then kissing her ear and whispering. ‘As a _very_ famous witch once said to me… this is _stupid hot._ ’ The way Remus said it had Tonks grinning like an idiot, but she pulled back and nodded.

‘Alright, alright… well?’ she asked, gesturing to the strap-on. Remus nodded, and gestured for Tonks to turn around. She obliged, and he got off the bed to kneel down in front of him. Tonks barely had time to whisper an _oh my god_ before Remus had his hand up between her legs to switch off the vibrator for a moment as he wrapped his lips around the strap-on, swirling a tongue around the head. Tonks could _feel_ the knot in her stomach tightening just from watching the deft way Remus’ tongue worked the pink cock and the ease with which he took almost all of it into his mouth. He continued this way for a few moments before holding a hand out, and Tonks obliged his request by handing him the lube. He pulled back, looking up at Tonks with heavily-lidded eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached between her legs again to turn the vibrator back on, and she gave a gentle squeak. Remus grinned, squeezing some of the lube onto his hand and pumping it up and down Tonks’ shaft. Her breaths got sharper every time he pumped down towards her, the vibrator pressing deliciously against her swollen clit.  

‘ _Alright,_ come on, up on the bed,’ Tonks managed to say, breathily, standing up and letting Remus take up position on his hands and knees once more. She pressed the head of her strap-on against his entrance and put her hands on his hips. ‘Let me know if you need me to change anything up, okay?’

‘Of course,’ Remus replied, letting his head lull forward. It was only for a moment though, as Tonks thrust forward slowly and Remus felt a white-hot jolt of pleasure in his core. He let out a moan that Tonks had never heard him let out before, and she took that as a sign that she was doing something right. She kept rocking her hips in that same slow rhythm, and Remus kept on making incredible noises that only helped to urge Tonks on.

‘You – _god –_ you can go faster, Dora,’ Remus breathed, and Tonks followed the instruction immediately. Remus thanked her, not with words, but with moans. Tonks made a mental note to let Remus know that those moans drove her absolutely wild – but that would have to wait. Tonks pulled back and leaned down to breathe to Remus.

‘Lay – lay on your back, love,’ she managed, and Remus didn’t need much concinving. He turned over, placing his head on Tonks’ pillow. Tonks could see him in all of his glory now, the head of his erection still leaking pre-cum, though more profusely now. She was pleased with her handiwork, but knew that she still had a ways to go. She knelt by Remus and looked at him, sweaty and panting and entirely hers, and she grinned. She positioned herself at his entrance once more, and she grabbed one of her legs, her deceptive strength allowing her to hoist his leg up to rest against her hip as she slid into him once more. He arched up slightly with a groan as she did so, and that noise only got louder and longer as Tonks wrapped a hand around Remus’ cock, pumping in sync with her thrusts. Remus’ eyes bolted open as she did this, and she grinned and increased her speed.

It all happened very suddenly once she started this, and Remus couldn’t even get the words out to warn her as he came with a guttural moan all over Tonks’ hand and his own stomach. Tonks removed her hand but kept thrusting, rolling her hips against Remus a couple more times before stopping, riding out her orgasm against the vibrator with her mouth open and head tilted back. She let out a shudder, reaching down to switch the vibrator off gingerly before sliding out of Remus, who looked more spent than he usually did post-sex.

‘Holy _shit,_ love,’ Tonks remarked, sitting back on the bed with a little giggle as she looked at the combination of Remus’ fatigue, the cum on his chest and the shakiness of her own legs from the strength of her own orgasm. ‘That was…’

‘… _Very, very_ good,’ he said, finishing her sentence. Tonks nodded and pointed to the bedside table by her side of the bed.

‘There are some baby wipes in there,’ she replied, going to stand and pulling a small spray bottle of cleaner form her bottom drawer. Remus wiped at his stomach with a couple fo wipes, glancing over at Tonks.

‘So… what other secrets lie in that drawer, hm?’ he asked. Tonks winked and looked back at him after she put the strap-on away, and answered in a cheekily low tone.

‘Well, you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?’

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and full of strap-on sex. What more could you ask for?


End file.
